


What do you have to lose?

by easefuldays



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easefuldays/pseuds/easefuldays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't love another Bakery AU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you have to lose?

It started with a bakery  
a boy with curls and eyes like jades  
  
It started with a broken heart   
and a broken boy seeking comfort in a cuppa and a warm smile  
  
It continued with curiosity   
with hidden feelings and secret smiles  
  
It continued with acceptance   
realizing it's love and hey, that's okay  
  
It happened when it was raining, how cliche  
when the broken boy realized he wasn't broken anymore  
because the boy with the curls, who gave him his heart, fixed him  
  
It happened with a "Hey Haz?"  
and a curling of his hand around the boys cheek  
a whispered "I think I..."   
and a quick, sweet kiss   
and a whispered "Finally"  
  
It went on with smiles and whispered confessions in a dimly lit bakery  
  
It went on for years, forever really.  
  
Because it's not every day that you meet your soul mate in a bakery  
  
Because when you find a love like Harry and Louis',  
it never ends. 


End file.
